fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC18
is the 18th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 1st part of "Shibuya Trip Arc". In this episode where the Cures, Antonio and Regan participate the Children's Day. Plot * Transcript Short synopsis: Following an intense fight that has almost ended badly, Hermione swear to change everything from herself. During the preparation for the school trip to Shibuya, the friends noticed Hermione's changing attitude. At the same time, Antonio invited Regan in the Children's Day on May 5th. Full synopsis: After dreaming about her sad childhood, Juliet wakes up with her head resting on Hermione's knees as she sing softly, she was healed from wounds. Hermione forgives herself of acting impulsively and promises not to start again. In the classroom from the Heian High School, as the girls prepare to go on a school trip to Shibuya, Hermione hesitates and remains very worried about her friends. Meanwhile in the rooftop of the Edo Middle School, Regan talk to Azmaria as he had trouble confessing her love feelings to Antonio. Azmaria will then suggest inviting Antonio for Children's Day to May 5th. After the discussion with Antonio, he will end up willingly. When the Children's Day is coming, all the children will enjoy it for fun, Antonio was playing with Regan together. However, an Aobozu had kidnapped Regan and taken her in an abandoned house. Later, Regan discovered that Amy and other children were captured by this Aobozu. Juliet and the other girls took Antonio with them. Leontes creates an Ayakashi to block them, but Hermione, Juliet and Antonio have led up the abandoned house while the Onmyouji-Precures fought against them. Regan is about to be eaten by the Aobozu, but Antonio intervenes, manages to kill, and free the other children. Once the kids are back safely, Regan thanked Antonio and kissed him. Juliet arrived in time to defeat the Ayakashi, and Leontes is retreating. The next day, Hermione finally made the decision to come to Shibuya with them, she wants to prove she can changed to be able to move forward. Major Events * Antonio had feelings towards Regan and has a crush with her. * Juliet's past is revealed 10 years ago when she is in berserk state because she was bullied by civilians due her Hanyou nature. * Kirin used "Deer Antlers" in the first time. * This is the first episode to have "Kimi to Nara!" and replaced "Beginning" as the ending. * This is the first episode of the "Shibuya Trip Arc" and replaced "Incident Arc". * The "Shibuya Trip Arc" is the last story arc from "Beginning Saga". Trivia * Hermione's favorite food is the curry breads since her arrival in Japan. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: The "Aobozu" is a blue monk-like youkai who kidnapped children. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter Villains * Leontes Van De Montague * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Tybalt Volumnia De Capulet * Conrad * Antonio * Regan * Balthasar * Benvolio De Frescobaldi * Cordelia * Francisco * Curio * Lancelot Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Shibuya Trip Arc Category:Beginning Saga